The program objectives Lincoln's MBRS Program has moved towards a stage of scientific maturity in terms of its goals and objectives for the institution's MBRS program. The institution's MBRS Program requests finding for its 15th year through Competitive Renewal. The specific objectives of the program that have been achieved are as follows: 1) Two regular MBRS investigators have achieved their research objectives through MBRS support; 2) One Associate Investigator at the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine was briefly funded by the MBRS program: 3) 4 MBRS students have graduated from the program and are in process of completing their graduate programs in dentistry, physiological psychology, and pharmacy; 4) Two additional students who were involved in MBRS sponsored research have been identified as "enrichment students." Both of these students are pursuing graduate education in the sciences; 5) The nucleus of regular MBRS investigators has increased with the addition of a new faculty member in the Chemistry Department who has joined the program with a new project on protein-nucleic acid interaction; 6) Two projects are requesting continued funding- These projects involve projects on the identification of brain mechanisms that are reactive to amine-aldehyde condensation products and a project on the identification and localization of clostridium perfringens as a marker for environmental pollution; 7) 2 scientific papers have been accepted for publication in refereed journals, the regular investigators and their students have given a total of 5 presentations at MBRS Symposia. A well defined Enrichment Plan has been submitted a part of this renewal. The sum total of these activities suggest that the goals and objectives of the NIH MBRS Program are being achieved.